


Only You.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Underage Sex, bodyguard! Tyler, high school! Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is a bodyguard. Tyler Joseph has had years upon years of training. Tyler Joseph is one of the most clever people out there.<br/>But Tyler Joseph is not a babysitter. That's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK IVE WORKED ON THIS FOR ABOUT A MONTH HOPE YOU ENJOY !!!

 

"Please, sir. It's only for 31 days, and we'll pay as much as you would like." Tyler nearly scoffed in disgust. They were so willing to pay anything because they couldn't handle their own son's issues. He guessed his parents spent too much time away at their company or on fancy fucking vacations to actually take care of him. 

"You do realize that I am a bodyguard, not a babysitter, right?" he asks, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, we do. But sadly, a bodyguard is what he takes to keep our son contained." Tyler nearly snorted that, how fucking pathetic. These people don't deserve the title of 'parent', and Tyler almost felt bad for their son.

Almost.

"I'll do it, but it's going to cost you." Tyler finally decides after a moment of thinking. He hears a relieved sound come from the other end of the line.

"We'll pay anything." the father says desperately.

"1,500 a day. Take it or leave it." What can Tyler say, he was expensive but his work was good. He also liked making them pay so much, fuck them for being rich as fuck.

There was a slight hesitation before the answer, "Deal." the father said, "Can you start tomorrow?" he asked, and Tyler nodded, despite them not being able to see him.

"Yeah, I guess so." After that the call went on to Tyler getting their address and the time he was to show up, then hung up. 

Taking care of some brat? He could handle that. But for a month? Now that seemed a little exhausting. 

But he could do it.

He sighed, this was going to be the longest month of his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So there he was the next morning, clutching a lukewarm coffee in one hand, using his other to drive down a ridiculously long drive-way, pulling up to a ridiculously large house, and rolling his eyes at how stereotypical the house was. It just screamed "look at us, a rich, perfect family and look at our incredibly big house which we can afford because we're so fucking rich!'. It made him want to puke. 

But he needed this money; he hadn't gotten that many jobs lately. He got $46,500 from this job and that would hold him off for a little while. So he walked up to the front door and knocked, perfectly on schedule.

A white woman with blonde hair opened the door, an obviously practiced smile plastered across her face. "Oh, you must be Tyler. Come in, Josh is upstairs."

As he was walking in, he saw what he could assume to be the woman's husband standing at the foot of the staircase with luggage around him. He didn't know why he was surprised they were already packed, they seemed eager to get away from their son, and it made Tyler sick.

"Hello, Tyler. We should probably leave in a minute, so we don't have much time to get acquainted but thank you so much for taking this job." 

"No problem, man."

The father lowered his tone, "I just want you to know-Josh isn't exactly... a good kid, y'know? He's a rebel, and I hired you so you could keep him in line so he wouldn't ruin my image. I have full trust in you, and you mess up, you don't get payed, understood?" 

"Yes, sir. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can handle a teenager. I've worked with lot worse." Tyler vaguely remembered the father mentioning that the kid was a teenager, but he didn't know how old he was. The fuck could be thirteen for all Tyler knew.

"Yeah, well there's not a lot worse than Josh. He's gotten arrested almost every time he's gone out, you are not allowed to let him out without you going with him. Speaking of which," the man turned to the staircase, "Josh! Get down here, your caretaker is here!" he yelled, and Tyler almost let out a snort. Caretaker?

"Alright well, we should get going. Honey?" he asked, and she scurried towards him and took his hand. The two grabbed their luggage, and before they walked out the man turned back around. "Good luck, you'll need it." And they walked out. Tyler took a deep breath then turned to face the stair case.

After a moment or two of silence, he heard the thumps that indicate someone is coming down and looked up to face it. 

The first thing he saw was the red hair, the lights reflected perfectly off of the curls and made them seem soft and shiny. Then was the nose ring, which Tyler thought the boy pulled of very well, then the all black clothing. Tyler actually does snort this time, he remembers going through that phase... and never really coming out of it.

"So you're Josh." Tyler says when the boy is in front of him. He isn't that much shorter than him, maybe about 3 inches.

"Yeah I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go hang out with my friends." Josh starts to walk past Tyler, and Tyler laughs.

"That's cute." he says, grabbing Josh's collar and pulling him back.

"Don't touch me!" Josh swerves his body so the grip Tyler has on his hoodie slips away, and Josh backs up towards the stair case.

"You're not going anywhere yet, I can't just let you out on your own. You father's orders." It's true, he was in fact ordered to not let Josh out alone.

" _Oh_ , my _father's_ orders. Like I'll really start listening to that piece of shit anytime soon." Josh's tone is dripping with sarcasm. Tyler, for some reason, glances down at Josh's lips as the curl to form the word 'shit', but snaps out of it.

"You're such a brat. It's kinda funny." he blurts before he can stop himself. Josh doesn't say anything, but his face contorts to anger.

"I can fire you in a second!" Josh yells.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You really are a brat though, and it's not a good trait so you should try to fix that. Now maybe you should try and do something that a normal fucking teenager would do. For once." Tyler puts a little too much harshness in his words, but he is rather enjoying the way Josh tries to squirm out of the grip he has on the base of his neck and the little whines he makes as he tries to escape a little more than he should.

"Whatever." Josh whines, "I'm going to play Mario Kart." Tyler lets go of his grip and Josh stalks off.

What a brat, Tyler thinks for about the thirteenth time today. But then he sighs as he realizes he has to watch Josh, so he walks after him and into a man cave room of sorts.

Sitting on the opposite side of the couch then Josh is on, he watches the screen as Josh picks out a road-Rainbow Road.

"What even is your job anyway? I'd imagine it isn't babysitting." Josh tries to start conversation.

"I'm a bodyguard." Tyler's answer is short and to the point. Josh snorts.

"Really? My parents hired a bodyguard to look after me? That's such a bullshit, I'm sixteen, I don't need looking after." 

"Age means nothing when you have the attitude of a toddler who doesn't get what they want 24/7." Tyler retorts, and Josh tenses up.

"Whatever, man. It's still bullshit." he fumes.

"Not really." Tyler points out, because shit, this kid has gotten arrested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh fires back, glaring at Tyler and not even paying attention to the game anymore.

"It means that you're a spoiled brat who got everything that he wants except for parents and because of that he expects to be treated like a victim and be pitied all the time." Tyler snaps, and he maybe took it a little too far, because the next thing he knows, he's being tackled to the ground.

"You have no fucking right to say shit about my family, or me, you don't even fucking know me!" Josh yells. He's straddling Tyler, and holding Tyler's hands down with his. 

Tyler laughs cruelly. "I know you well enough Josh. And did you forget that I'm a bodyguard?" he asks, and that throws Josh off.

"Wha-?" he asks before Tyler is throwing Josh off of him, switching their positions so he is straddling Josh, but in a more secure grip.

"I've known you for a total of about a half an hour and you already are pissing me off, that's not a good sign. You know what happens when I get angry, Josh?" he asks.

Josh smirks. "No, but I know what happens when I get angry." Tyler feels Josh knee him in the crotch and groans, his grips on Josh's wrist loosening just enough so Josh wiggles one arm free and punches Tyler in the jaw. He falls over, but stands up nonetheless, clutching his jaw in pain. 

"You... fucking _brat._ " Tyler says, slamming Josh against the wall and wrapping a hand around his throat, leaving him enough room to breathe enough to survive. "You're not very smart, are you? I have ten times the training you have in fighting, I could easily kick your ass-"

But Tyler is cut off by... Josh _moaning?_

Tyler stills and so does Josh, their panting the only thing to be heard in the deathly silence. His hand is still around Josh's throat he realizes, he glances down and yep, Josh sure is very, prominently hard.

Tyler jerks back, walking back. Josh's eyes widen and he squeaks, his face flashing deep red.

Tyler thinks for a moment, then smirks. "You _slut."_ He walks back towards Josh, wrapping his hand back around Josh's throat. He whimpers. "I can't fucking believe you. You probably wanted this, didn't you?" he asks.

"From the moment I saw you I wanted you." Josh confessed in between little pants, his air supply somewhat harder to breathe in due to Tyler choking him. He presses down harder against the younger's neck, and brings his lips down to press little, open-mouthed kisses to the area of his neck above where his hand is resting. The high-pitched moan he gets in return makes him smile a tiny bit.

"As nice as that sounds," Tyler walks away from Josh and drops back down on the sofa. "I don't fuck kids." he states bluntly.

Josh whines, "B-B-But..." 

Tyler snickers. "Sorry, Josh. I could get my reputation ruined and my ass would be thrown in jail if I have sex with you and someone finds out. You're just a kid, Josh."

"I'm not a kid." Josh whines, and Tyler laughs, spreading his legs out over the couch.

He beckons for Josh to come over, and he does, cuddling up to Tyler. _Oh,_ Tyler thinks, because Josh's boner hasn't exactly gone away.

"Uh, don't you want to take care of your... problem, first?" he asks.

"I wish you would take care of it," Josh mumbles, but gets up anyway. "I'll be right back." he says, trotting up the stairs.

Tyler gets a little hot and bothered over the fact that he knows exactly what Josh is doing, and really he wishes he could do it for him, but it's too big of a risk. Tyler turns on the TV to some random channel, and watches for a minute before Josh comes back down.

He pats his lap, and Josh comes to cuddle up to Tyler again, resting in his lap while Tyler has his arms strung around Josh's waist, holding him in place. Slowly but surely, Josh's breathing slows down and he falls asleep on Tyler. He smiles and gently kisses the top of Josh's head, gazing down at the boy.

Maybe this month won't be so bad after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It's the same situation they were in yesterday. Except, Tyler didn't stop himself. He kept choking Josh._

_"Tyler-" Josh chokes out, but it gets cut off by a moan. He bucks his hips against Tyler's, desperately in need of friction. "please, please do something."_

_Tyler laughs cruelly, "You're gonna have to wait awhile, baby boy, it's gonna be a long night." He promises, biting down on Josh's collarbone before ripping him away from the wall._

_Throwing him over the couch, he grabs Josh's hips and pulls him back to Tyler, rutting against his ass. "So beautiful, all mine." Tyler praises._

_"All yours, daddy."_

Tyler wakes in with a jolt, and realizes he fell asleep with Josh on top of him. He groans quietly, he isn't gonna be able to go back to sleep with a hard-on. He carefully manages to move Josh off of him without waking him up and makes his way towards the connecting bathroom.

Tyler can't believe he's doing this.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tyler whispers to himself, cramming his hands down his pants and grabbing hold of his member.

He's getting off to a teenager, for Christ's sake, a fucking _kid._

Moving his hand faster, he comes while stifling his moans, thinking about Josh.

He thankfully manages to move Josh back on top of him and fall asleep without waking him up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler wakes up on the couch, and groans at the cold that covers his body. Josh isn’t there. He rubs his eyes and sits up, “Josh?” he asks to the room, and there’s no response. It then becomes a real possibility that Josh could’ve snuck out, and Tyler anxiously starts up the stairs. God, how fucking embarrassing it would be if Josh actually did sneak out only after a day. Tyler was known for his work, something like this could ruin his reputation.

A little louder this time, Tyler calls, “Josh?”

“I’m in here!” he hears, and Tyler lets out a breath in relief. He walks towards the kitchen and finds Josh in there, cooking bacon at the stove.Tyler walks to the counter and sits on a bar stool.

"I didn't know you cooked." he says.

Josh scoffs, "I can cook basic breakfast shit, but not anything else."

"How do you even survive if you can't cook?" Tyler asks because shit, the kids parents are hardly around.

"We have a chef, Tyler." he explains like every-fucking-one has their own goddamn personal chef.

"Right, forgot you were rich." Tyler says, and Josh laughs.

"Really? Most people only want to be around me because I'm rich." Josh says, and Tyler's stomach drops. That must be awful, not knowing who's actually your friend and who just likes you for your money.

"I'm sorry, Josh." he says softly.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." he says, sitting down on the stool next to Josh while handing him a plate of food.

The two boys just stare at each other for a couple seconds, and Tyler offers a sad smile, reaching out and running his thumb over Josh's collarbone.

"You shouldn't have to be used to something like that." he insists, and Josh smiles.

"Thank you, Tyler. Now, eat." he commands, and even though there's no real force behind it, Tyler retracts his hand and starts eating anyway.

Tyler makes a noise of appreciation as soon as he eats the eggs. They're good, and Tyler didn't realize how hungry he was until now.

The two boys eat in silence, and once their done Josh takes both of their plates and puts them in the sink, walking back around the counter to sit down in front of Tyler again.

"What do you want to do today?" The question shocks Tyler a little bit.

"Uhm, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." The two boys stare at each other before bursting out laughing.

It takes them a while to recover, but once they finally do, Josh says, "I guess we could watch a movie?"

Tyler nods, "That sounds good, lead the way." Josh, despite his thoughts telling him not to, takes Tyler's hand and leads him to the theater.

"You guys have your own personal theater? Goddamn." Tyler says in amazement, and Josh giggles. (which, in tyler's opinion, is the most adorable thing what the fuck)

The red haired boy brings them both over to the small seats that are fashioned like the ones in a theater, and pushes Tyler lightly down so he's sitting on one, then sits in Tyler's lap, his legs stretched out over the seats next to them. Tyler hums in approval, bringing his arms up to Josh's waist and holding him in the position.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Josh asks, browsing Netflix. Tyler makes him stop on a movie that catches his eye and Josh starts playing it, the two just watching the movie and enjoying each other's presence.

For the first half an hour, Josh keeps glancing at Tyler wearily. When Tyler has had enough, he grabs the controller and pauses the movie, he asks, "I can see you keep looking at me. What's up?"

Josh sighs, and sits up from the position he was in, sitting in Tyler's lap, to where he is straddling Tyler, the other boy's arms now resting on his lower back.

"It's just-well, can I try something?" he asks, and Tyler looks at him confused.

"Sure." he says, not really certain of himself. He then jumps as he feels Josh's hands slip under his shirt, and warm, soft lips on his neck.

"Shit," Tyler moans, his fingers locking in Josh's soft hair. Josh bites down on his collarbone and Tyler jolts, causing him and Josh's hips to grind together, making both of them groan. The making out escalates, until both of the boy's shirt's have been taking off by one another.

"I'm going to suck you off," Josh starts, sliding off Tyler and onto his knees on the floor in front of Tyler's seat, making sure to get as much friction between the two sliding down.

"God, I'm not gonna stop you." Tyler says, a bit hysterical, hands still tugging lightly at Josh's hair.

Josh stops. "What about your reputation?" he mocks.

Tyler tugs his hair harder, "Fuck my reputation." 

Josh grins and unbuckles Tyler's belt, yanking his jeans off and seeing the obscene tent in Tyler's boxers. He mouths at it through the boxers, and Tyler whines, "Fuck, Josh, hurry up. Wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours." Josh moans at that, putting his fingers under the waistband of Tyler's boxers and pulling them off, Tyler's cock full and hard, leaking with pre-cum at the tip.

Josh licks a stripe up his cock, and Tyler tugs on his hair harder. He brings it to his mouth, sucking on the tip for a little bit before slowly starting to take it in his mouth. When he gets to the base, Tyler holds him there for a couple seconds until his eyes are watering and he lets up on his grip, letting Josh start to bob his head. He watches Tyler moan and squirm above him.

Meanwhile all Tyler can think is fuck this is so wrong yet the heat and wet of Josh's mouth keeps him from stopping Josh, it feels incredible. When Josh hollows out his cheeks he nearly screams in pleasure.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Tyler gets out between pants, and Josh nods eagerly, opening his mouth for Tyler, and he moans at the sight. It's not long before Tyler's pumping his cock in and out of Josh's mouth roughly.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth was made for this. So fucking good," Tyler says, and Josh would smile if there wasn't a dick in his mouth.

"I-I'm close." he says, hips losing their rhythm. He moans loudly as he comes in Josh's mouth, watching some of is dribble out on his chin as he swallows most of it.

Tyler, worn-out and tired, drops to his knees so he's in front of Josh.

"You're amazing." he says before he crashes his lips to Josh's, loving how he can taste himself on Josh's tongue. Josh bucks his hips up and Tyler presses a palm to the front of his jeans, rolling his hand roughly. Josh is a mess, whimpering for more please Tyler, fuck and then Tyler is unzipping Josh's jeans and taking his dick in his hand, pumping it roughly.

The red haired boy cries out, because his cock is sensitive and Tyler sure is hell isn't being gentle.

That's when an idea occurs to Tyler. Thinking of yesterday, he brings his free hand up to Josh's throat and presses down, cutting off the younger's air supply.

After a little bit, Josh chokes out that he's close, and Tyler grips his cock again, "Come right fucking now." his voice is demanding, and Josh obeys, face contorted in pure euphoria as he hits his climax.

"Fuck!" Josh cries out, gasping for air and Tyler lightens his grip that he has around Josh's neck slightly. The boy greedily gasps in the air.

"So pretty," Tyler mumbles, kissing Josh sweetly as he shivers through the aftershocks. When Josh gains his composure, he wraps his arms around Tyler's neck, pulling him to lay down with Josh on the floor, Tyler on top of him, the two's lips sliding against each other's.

The two's sweaty bodies fit perfectly, and Tyler finally goes limp against Josh, just feeling Josh's skin against his.

"We shouldn't have done that," Tyler says, and Josh's stomach drops. "but I'm glad we did." Josh feels better at that, clutching Tyler tightly. "Ugh, you're all sticky and disgusting." Tyler says, even though he makes no move to get off of Josh.

"Let's go take a shower then." Josh says, pulling Tyler up and dragging him up the stairs. Tyler doesn't complain, because Josh's ass looks damn good in those skinny jeans.

Josh is only in jeans and Tyler in nothing, except he doesn't really care.

Josh certainly doesn't mind either.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Josh hops on the counter while Tyler goes to turn on the water, but then stops. "Wanna take a bath instead?" Tyler asks, and Josh snaps out of the stare he had on Tyler and nods. So Tyler puts in the drain and runs the warm, making sure it's nice and warm.

While they're waiting for it to fill, Tyler turns to see Josh sitting innocently on the counter and smirks, walking over and positioning himself in between Josh's legs, nipping softly at his ear lobe. "You're not half as bad as I thought you would be." he says, and Josh smiles. It makes Tyler smile back.

"That's good to hear, considering I just blew you."

Tyler snickers before he connects their lips and they make out for a bit, slow and sensual, it growing to be more heated as it goes on. Then Josh pulls away, "Fuck, Tyler! The bath!" he yelps. Tyler turns to see the bath overflowing, and rushes to turn the water off, but slips and falls on his ass because of the water on the floor.

He hears Josh laughing and groans in pain, reaching over weakly and turning the faucet off. "I hate you." the brown haired boy states from his position on the floor, and Josh laughs some more.

Tyler pouts and gets enough strength to get up and sit down in the bathtub, not even caring that his body caused more water to spill out of the tub. He pouts and turns away from Josh. "Aw, don't be like that Tyler." he said through giggles, and Tyler didn't respond. "Please? We can make out some more." Josh offers, and Tyler turns to face him.

"Then I guess I can forgive." he mumbles, and Josh cheers, quickly taking off the rest of his clothes and hopping in the warm water with Tyler, not hesitating to mesh their lips together once again.

 

* * *

 

Josh's parents were more than delighted than Tyler had kept Josh out of trouble, and when they asked how he'd done it, he shrugged, "The boy's a teenager, it wasn't that hard." was what he said, because _I've been fucking around with your kid which, by the way, he sure is good at sucking cock_ didn't seem like it would come across good to them.

Yet, that was what he was doing. But he wasn't that worried about getting in trouble.

Fuck, staying out of trouble was basically his job. His reputation depended on him staying out of trouble; he was a master at it.

And it's not like he wasn't careful. It's not like he didn't look around to make sure no one was looking before sneaking in a kiss with Josh, it's not like he wasn't breaking any cameras that could have caught some of their PDA in public. He's got this down, he's gonna be okay.

They're gonna be okay.

* * *

 

 

"Tyler?" Josh asks him one day when they're cuddling.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard about BDSM?" he asks, and Tyler visibly flushes.

"Um, yeah. Can I ask why?" he asks, and adds a nervous laugh to the end.

"Cause I think I might be into some of it. I've always wanted to try it." It takes Tyler by surprise, but he continues nonetheless.

"Specifically, what are you into? When you say you're 'in' to BDSM, that could either mean you like getting spanked or you like being suspended by restraints and whipped raw." Tyler says, and Josh sits up, straddling Tyler, with his eyes widened.

"I'm definitely not into the second one." He says, a bit dumbfounded, and Tyler laughs. "But I think I might have a daddy kink." It's so blunt, Tyler nearly chokes on the air he's breathing in. He remembers vividly the dream he had of Josh the first night he was here, and flushes again.

"Oh." Is all Tyler has to say, "That's, um. Yeah, me too. I think I might too." he says, because Josh calling him daddy? _Fuck._

Josh brightens at his words. "Really? Can we try it the next time we have sex?" he says it in a voice of innocence, like he didn't say what he just said.

"Of course." Tyler says. "Now tell me, what else are you in to?"

"Well, obviously I'm into choking, and I've always wanted to have my own collar. And I want to be restrained, like, tied to the bed by my wrists and ankles, yeah? Oh! And a big one is orgasm denial, I've really, really been into that. Like, a lot. Also I love _love_ degradation, so that’s definitely a major kink of mine. And I've always loved the idea of being gagged, but only sometimes, cause I do like to be loud. That's another thing, I want to be like, controlled? I guess you could say, in bed. Like, tell me to not make noise and if I do then punish me." Josh says, blinking twice rapidly.

Tyler tries to take it all in at once. "You, Josh Dun, are one kinky fuck." he says, because really, what else is there to say? He reaches over to the coffee table and gets his Mac, opening it and going to amazon, because where the fuck else are you going to buy sex toys? "You said you wanted a collar?" Tyler asks Josh, and he nods vigorously. Tyler smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Josh's lips before turning his attention back to the screen.

He comes across a simple, leather collar (with plush on the inside so it won't be that rough on Josh’s skin) that says the words _Daddy's Slut_ on them in pretty cursive, and grins wider. He shows it to Josh, and he squeaks but nods, "I want that one!" he says, a bit embarrassed by nonetheless excited to be finally exploring his kinky side. He wipes the sweat on his palms off nervously on his jeans.

"And we're going to need restraints," he hears Tyler mumble then the click of his computer. "A gag also.... oh, that's interesting." Josh laughs as Tyler's eyes go comically wide at whatever he's looking at. "Alright," Tyler says, closing his laptop and putting it back on the coffee table, smiling widely at Josh, "I got everything we need. We're not having sex again until the stuff comes." Tyler says, and Josh whines.

"But it takes days for things to come in the mail." he says, and Tyler puts his hands on his hips, pulling him down to lay with Tyler.

"Not it you get over night shipping." he whispers in Josh's ear, breath hot and warm against his lobe. He squirms, trying to get more leverage but Tyler takes his hands, pushing him back against the couch and holding his hands above his head, pinning them down.

Josh's eyes widen, and he can feel himself grow hard so fast he feels dizzy. Then there are Tyler's hips against his and he jolts up to meet him with his, whimpering slightly.

Then, Tyler's gone. He laughs as he walks away.

Josh throws a pillow at him, "Fucking tease!" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two boys are seated across from each other at the couch, waiting anxiously for the doorbell that signifies their package is there.

"Y'know, since we're going to be doing this, you need a safe word." Tyler says seriously.

Josh thinks for a moment, "Uh okay, how about... Gingersnap." he says, and Tyler laughs. "What?! It's supposed to be a word you don't normally say during sex! When the fuck would I say gingersnap during sex?" Tyler laughs even harder.

"Okay, okay." Tyler says, wiping slight tears from his eyes. "Gingersnap it is." he agrees.

The doorbell rings.

Both boys fall silent. Then they get up and scramble towards the door, opening it and staring at the package on the ground. Josh grabs it and runs back over to the sofa, ripping it open excitedly like a kid to his presents on Christmas. 

The first thing he pulls out is the collar. It's a nice, shiny one and Josh squeals, fitting it around his neck but pulling it _just_ tight enough that he feels like he's being choked. He looks at himself in the mirror and yep, _Daddy's Slut_ is nicely engraved on the front of the collar.

Tyler nearly chokes when he sees him. He looks _good._

"Fuck, baby boy, you look perfect wearing that." he says, going up behind Josh (who's still admiring the way he looks in the collar in the mirror) and slipping his hands under Josh's shirt, massaging the smooth skin there slowly.

"Yeah?" Josh asks, making eye contact with Tyler through the mirror, "You like it?" he asks, and Tyler nods.

"Really wanna fuck you in it," he starts, "So we should probably bring the rest of the stuff upstairs before I lose control and have my way with you, toys or not."

 Josh shivers and presses his ass back into Tyler, "Not yet, Josh." he commands, stepping away from him. He grabs the box full of the toys and motions towards the stairs. "Go to your room. When I get there you better be naked and waiting for me." he says, voice just as rough. Josh, eager to obey, nods quickly and goes up the stairs, trying desperately to pull off articles of clothing while going up.

He jumps onto the bed, finally tugging his jeans and boxers off and laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling in anticipation and excitement. He's wanted to try BDSM practically since he first discovered it, and now he was finally going to try it. And with Tyler, nonetheless.

When Tyler comes into the room finally, Josh moans softly as he sees the restraints and gag. "Someone's excited." Tyler snickers, pumping Josh a couple times without rhythm before going back to the restraints. He takes Josh's left wrist and putting the restraint on it, and setting it down carefully. "Is that good?" he asks Josh, and Josh tugs his arm a bit.

"It's a bit loose, tighten it up a bit, please?" he asks, and Tyler hesitates.

"You sure? I put it as tight as I thought we should go for your first time."

"Yes I'm sure," he says in a gentle tone, and Tyler relents, pulling the strap tighter. "Perfect! Right there is perfect." Tyler wastes no time in doing the other hand, pulling it just as tight.

Tyler sits back, positioned between Josh's spread legs and his eyes roam all over Josh's body. "I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so fucking good all tied up." He says, pushing their lips together harshly. The kiss doesn't last long before Tyler's pulling away and Josh whines.

"Tyler, do my ankles. And stop being such a tease, pleas-" 

"Shut up." Tyler growls, and Josh immediately shuts his mouth. "I make the demands here." he says, and reaches over to the bag. Pulling out of the rest of the restraints, Josh is silent (and extremely turned on) as he fixes his ankles down, and Josh cries out as he pulls them a little too tightly, but he doesn't safe word.

"Daddy?" he asks, and Tyler's eyes grow darker, "do you think we could keep the ball gag off, just for this first time in case I need to safe word?" he asks, and Tyler nods.

"Of course, baby boy." He kisses Josh again, and Tyler smirks when Josh gets frustrated that he can't move his hands to tangle them in Tyler's hair. "Having a little trouble there?" he teases. Josh groans, he wants Tyler to take his clothes off, but he can't do it and he'll get in trouble if he tells Tyler too.

There must be a god, Josh decides, cause it's not long before Tyler pulls his shirt over his head and unzips his jeans, tugging them off and leaving them in a bundle on the floor.

Tyler stares at Josh, still positioned in between his wide-spread legs, and runs his hands up and down Josh's thighs, then traveling up and across his chest. Josh can't take it; all this aggressive behavior then feather-light touches? It's the perfect contradiction to make someone sexually frustrated.

"Daddy, please." Josh breaks the silence, trying to shove his hips up and towards Tyler.

"Please what?" Tyler asks, and Josh groans internally.

"Fuck me hard." Josh pleads, and Tyler smirks.

"There's my boy," he says in a fond tone, rummaging in the night stand next to the bed before pulling back with lube and a condom in hand and, placing the condom next to them, opens the lube and coats three of his fingers in the substance. Josh is a little too turned on then he should be by the action. And Tyler's just taking his fucking time.

"I swear to god, Tyler, hurry up I'm about to die over here-fuCK." he yelps as Tyler roughly shoves one of his fingers in, and then he meets Tyler's angry eyes.

"You see this collar, sweetheart? It means you fucking belong to me. You're _my_ bitch. And _bitches_ don't boss around their owners," Tyler adds another finger, and Josh's eyes almost roll back in pure ecstasy. " _Bitches_ take orders. _Bitches_ take it up the ass and _listen_."

Josh moans, rolling his hips so he's somewhat fucking himself on Tyler's fingers. Tyler adds a third and final finger, managing to hit Josh's prostate, and his whole body shakes in pleasure. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I-uh, I w-wasn't thinking." he stutters, his mind scattered at the overload of sensations.

"Mmhmm," Tyler hums, "I know you're sorry, baby boy. Doesn't excuse your actions. I can't let this slide, you may start to think you're in control. So I'll have to punish you." He says.

"Okay daddy, just, _please_ fuck me already." Tyler nods, ripping open the condom packaging and rolling it onto his member easily, grabbing the lube and spreading more on his dick. Lining himself up with Josh's entrance, he holds down his hips because damn, the kid can be a squirrely fuck in bed. He pushes in in one fluid motion, not giving Josh time to adjust before he starts pulling back out and slamming in, leaving Josh a moaning mess under him.

Josh is straining against the restraints, wanting to touch Tyler, and secretly, he loves how they hold him back. It adds a whole new level of submission to him, he's completely giving himself to Tyler, trusting him to not hurt him, and he fucking loves it.

Josh's body arches off the sheets when Tyler's cock rams into his sweet spot, sending his body into overdrive. He's whimpering, "Fucking shit! Ohmygod, daddy, right there." 

Tyler unmercifully fucks him harder, hitting Josh's sweet spot every time. Josh is about to come. "I-I'm close." he chokes out, the little air the collar lets come through finally catching up to him. He feels Tyler's thrusts fall out of rhythm, then Tyler moaning as he hits his climax, fucking Josh to get through it. He weakly thrusts a couple more times before pulling out and reaching into the bag, which Josh barely registers.

He does, however, feel something slide down his cock, then the sensation of his orgasm being _right_ there is slipping away. Josh's eyes snap open (he hadn't realized he closed them anyway) and he looks towards Tyler, panicked.

"W-What is that?" he asks, and Tyler is smiling devilishly at him. 

"It's your punishment, you don't get to come until I say." 

"What the hell is on my dick?" Josh asks, because he's starting to really panic, he just wants to know what the fuck is on his dick, for Christ's sake.

"It's a cock ring, Josh. Haven't you ever heard of those? They come _very_ in handy when a certain someone acts out and doesn't deserve to get off." Tyler crawls back over to Josh as he says this, and dips his head down to start sucking at Josh's neck. He bites down _hard_ on a certain spot and Josh moans as he feels Tyler start tonguing over the wound he left.

He nearly started fucking purring when Tyler brought his hand up to his neck, resting it just below the collar and starting to press down harshly. Josh's body naturally tries to get away from the thing harming him, but it doesn't quick work out when the restraints hold him in place, because when he jerks away instinctively he ends up nearly breaking his wrist at how fucking tight the restrains pull at it, fuck.

And Tyler fucking laughs. "You're so fucking stupid when you can't think straight." he says lowly in Josh's ear, and presses down on Josh's neck harder than ever before, cutting off his air supply immediately and Josh tries to pull away but Tyler keeps going, and the rush of air back to his brain when Tyler finally pulls off makes him dizzy, yet painfully hard.

"Daddy, please, I'm so fucking sorry, It'll never happen again! I swear! Please, please let me come." he whines, and at this point he's swallowed his pride, knowing that Tyler's the only one who's going to see him like this.

"Mmm, I don't know, you were pretty bad earlier... " Tyler pretends to consider it, hands lightly brushing over Josh's cock. He can feel tears start to pour down his cheeks, in desperate need of his orgasm.

"Please," he begs one last time, and Tyler pretends to think about it for a minute more.

"I guess you've earned it." Josh nearly starts sobbing when he feels the ring taken off and a hand around his dick. He doesn't care that the hand job is too rough, or the restraints are a little too tight, he isn't even aware that he's babbling when he finally, _finally_ hits his climax, the orgasm shaking his body. He cries his way through it, back arched and moaning in pleasure.

When he finally comes down, he's surprised to see the restraints were taken off, along with his collar, and he hears water running in the background. "C'mon, baby boy, let's get you clean." he hears Tyler say, and then he's being picked up bridal-style by him. He carefully sets Josh in the warm water, then climbs in the tub with him, pulling the red haired boy into his lap and not even fighting it when Josh's head falls to his chest and he sleepily closes his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Tyler asks, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Like I just had the best orgasm of my life." Josh mumbles, and Tyler giggles, placing a small kiss on Josh's forehead.

"Glad to know." Tyler says fondly, wrapping his arms around Josh's waist and holding him tightly. The two boys soak in the water for hours.

 

* * *

 

 

"They're going to want to ask you questions too, Tyler, so beware of that." Josh's father says to him, and he nods, short and jerky.

"I'll be okay to answer them." he reassures, and he puts the phone on speaker phone and sets it on the coffee table next to the two boys cuddling.

"And you," he starts, and Josh visibly tenses. Tyler rubs his hands up and down Josh's back to soothe him. "they're most likely going to ask you the best questions. _What inspired this sudden change in attitude? How can we be certain that this change is permanent and not a phase?_ The list goes on, son. Just don't answer them stupidly and you'll be okay."

"Yes father," Josh says in his I-get-what-I-want voice.

“Tyler? Make sure he stays sober, he seems to only be good at drinking.” His father then hung up the phone.

Tyler holds a shaking Josh tighter.

“He’s right, the only thing I’m good at is drinking. I’m not talented, I’m not nice. I’m awful.” He says. Tyler grabs his face and makes Josh look him in the eye.

“Joshua William fucking Dun, you take that back right fucking now. You are a talented person, have you even seen yourself play the drums? I know you’ve changed from when I first met you. You’re a different person now. You’re incredible and extremely talented and… I, well fuck, I love you.” The words ring out and stay in the air for a couple moments, heavy with emotion. Tyler feels anxiety start to creep up on him as Josh doesn’t respond.

“I thought I was just some kid you used for sex.” Josh says, voice cracking at the end. Tyler’s heart shatters at the confession.

“Never, Josh. Fuck, I would never just use you for sex. I love you.” Tyler pleads, like he’s begging for Josh to respond saying I love you too and Tyler can’t believe he’s going to get his heart broken by a fucking kid. This shouldn’t have happened.

 ****Josh is silent for a moment longer before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tyler's. It isn't like there normal, desperate kiss but a slow, loving one that makes Tyler go crazy. He pulls back and giggles. "I love you too," he smiles, and sits up to straddle Tyler. "I love you so much." he says, sucking on Tyler's neck.

"You know I don't like it when my baby boy teases me." Tyler says in a low voice, and Josh whines, moving his hips against Tyler's.

"Please fuck me, daddy."

"No." Josh stopped rolling his hips, and pouted. 

"C'mon, please?" he asks, and Tyler shakes his head.

"Don't beg. It won't work." he says, and lightly pushed Josh back against the couch.

"Asshole." he heard Josh mumble under his breath.

"You wanna fucking say that again?" he warned, wrapping his hand around Josh's throat. He could feel Josh's throat move as he gulped slightly.

"I said you're an asshole, and fuck you." 

Tyler didn't say anything. "You're fucking dead." Roughly dragging Josh up from the couch and up the stairs by his collar.

"Fuck, Tyler.. stop! Tyler, shit!"

"I'm not Tyler to you, bitch. I'm either daddy or sir." Throwing Josh down on the bed, he ties him up and pulls the restraints so he can't move at all, and Josh struggles against them. "You're such an ungrateful little slut, aren't you?" he asks, walking to Josh's desk and taking scissors out. He pulls the front of Josh's shirt and cuts down the middle, revealing his toned chest. "You're always asking for more, such a little whore."

Yanking off Josh's jeans and boxers, he starts to harshly bite and suck marks up Josh's stomach, watching him cry out in pain and pleasure.

"F-uck daddy," Josh whimpers.

"You aren't fucking allowed to talk, but since you may need some help with that, we've got this." Tyler holds up the ball gag and grins manically, fixing it around Josh's mouth. He moans at the sight of Josh, struggling and silent.

"I love seeing you helpless," Tyler breathes, and takes a hold of Josh's cock, pumping him slowly to get a reaction out of him. A tremble runs through Josh's body and his moan is muffled due to the gag. Tyler smiles, it's gonna be a _long_ time before Josh is allowed to come.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josh was twisting his hair anxiously. It was minutes before the press conference, and he was running through all the possible situations that could go wrong. Tyler could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off the boy, but he couldn't soothe him. It would be too risky here; anyone could see. Today, besides the press conference, was also a very important day. Josh's seventeenth birthday! "One year closer to being legal," Tyler joked to him when they woke up that morning, and Josh laughed.

But now, Josh felt his stomach drop and Tyler and him were ushered onto the stage. They sat down at the panel, and everyone wasted no time in trying to get their questions answered by Josh. It was funny, really, watching them raise their hands with urgent looks in their eyes like a kid gets when he _really_ wants to answer the question in class.

Josh pointed at a random person. "Josh, we all get that you've shown a tremendous change in your attitude lately, but how can we be sure that this change is permanent?"Some people hummed in agreement to the question.

Josh cleared his throat. "Well, Tyler here has shown me that I was being foolish and childish acting the way I was, he is a man of order, and he has had an incredible impact of my personality and I have been shown a better lifestyle. I don't want to go back to being an embarrassment to my family."

 _Yes, cause getting fucked in the ass like a bitch is a major attitude changer,_ Tyler thought sarcastically, and held back a laugh. 

The crowd seemed satisfied with the answer, and Josh picked the next person. "Today is your seventeenth birthday, correct?"

"Yes." Josh answered shortly.

"And how do you plan on celebrating?" Tyler had a couple ideas on how they would celebrate, but he didn't think the press would appreciate his plans.

"My father has been kind enough to arrange a party for me, it will be taking place after this conference." he answers. Tyler annoyingly kicked the bag that he had been carrying around; it had a change of clothes for Josh and him after the conference as well as couple _other_ things. Tyler sighed and relaxed back into his chair. This was going to be a long conference.

 

* * *

 

 

After the conference was _finall_ _y_ over, Josh and Tyler walked away from the panel and went back behind the stage, joking to each other as they went. They were in the middle of laughing over something Tyler said when a blonde haired man walked over to them. He looked roughly around Tyler's age.

"Joshua?" he got Josh's attention.

"Hello there." Josh said in a charming voice, and Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Tom Miller, I'm one of the people you'll be working with when you take over your dad's company. I just wanted to say hi before we're working in the same office." Tom winked at Josh at the end of the sentence. _Oh hell no,_ Tyler thought.

"Well, it was certainly nice to meet you." Josh said in reply, adding a smile that did not imply he would just be _working_ with Tom.

"Right then!" Tyler interrupted, "We should probably be getting to the party, Josh." he said, purposely excluding Tom. Fucking Tom can fuck off.

"I almost forgot! I should go, bye Tom!" he called after him as Tyler grabbed his arm and pulled him off.

This party sucked. "This party sucks." Tyler states as he holds a glass of wine. He was still pissed from earlier and had been ignoring Josh, but he thought that he should say that.

"Wanna go have some fun elsewhere?" Josh asks, a smirk playing on his face.

"Why don't you go have fun with Tom?" Tyler retorts sarcastically, and Josh snickered.

"Aw, is Ty jealous? Maybe I will go have some fun with Tom," Josh pretended to consider it, though he himself knew that never in a million years would he prefer Tom over Tyler. This was all an act to get Tyler riled up.

"Do not test me, Joshua Fucking Dun." Tyler muttered, sipping from his glass.

"I think I might go find Tom right now-" Josh was cut off by Tyler yanking him towards the direction of the door, pulling his arm hard with a tight grip. Looking around, Tyler saw a door to a closet and dragged him in, roughly shoving him up against the door after closing it. He turned and grabbed Josh's collar from the bottom of the bag he had had, strapping it around Josh's neck quickly (something he had gotten rather good at).

"You feel that fucking collar, Josh? That means you're mine, not anyone else's. Got that, slut?" he asked, and Josh nodded vigorously.

Yanking down Josh's pants and boxers, he grabs the lube he brought from the bag and coats his fingers quickly, not wasting time in shoving two fingers in without warning. Josh yelps loudly, "Sh-Shit, daddy! Too r-rough." he says.

"I can be as rough as I fucking want, baby boy." he growls, not letting up on the quick pace his fingers found. Adding another finger not long after, he finally find's Josh's prostate and smirks as the boy is whimpering, fucking himself back on Tyler's fingers.

"P-Please fuck me, daddy." Josh begs.

Tyler pulls his fingers out and grabs for the lube again, but after thoroughly coating himself he sits down with his back against the wall. "If you want to get fucked, you're gonna have to do all the work, kitten." he says, and Josh moans at the new name. Regardless, he wastes no time in clambering onto Tyler's thighs and lining himself up with Tyler's dick. He sinks down slowly, and Tyler holds him down when he their hips meet. 

"You still need to be punished, so you're going to have to fuck yourself with your hands tied." Tyler says, and grabs Josh's hands, pulling them behind his back and tying them together.

"But it's hard." Josh whines, and tries to get his hands free, earning a smack on the ass from Tyler because of that.

"Do what I say with no complaining, whore. I tell you what to do." he snarls, and Josh's eyes widen, not saying anything as he begins (with great difficulty) to fuck himself, bouncing up and down on Tyler's cock. The sound of skin smacking skin fills the room.

Josh nearly screams in pleasure when Tyler fucks up into him, ramming his cock right into Josh's prostate over and over again.

"C-Can I come, daddy?" Josh chokes out.

"Sure, baby boy, come for me." Josh lets his orgasm take over his body, moaning as Tyler still thrusts up into him, and he's so far gone he doesn't notice when Tyler comes inside Josh. 

When Josh comes down, Tyler is staring at him guiltily. Josh laughs, "What's wrong?" and then he feels it.

Tyler forgot a fucking condom.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a lot of affection and cuddles for Josh to forgive Tyler for forgetting the condom, because he then had to walk around for hours at his stupid birthday party with come up his ass, which was not fun. Tyler had found it amusing, which made Josh even more agitated. But after a couple blowjobs Josh was willing to forgive, so it worked out.

-

Josh was laying down on the couch in the gaming room, watching TV, when Tyler came in wide-eyed and sat in front of Josh on the coffee table. "Um, is something wrong?" Josh asked.

"I just realized I never asked you to be my boyfriend." Tyler announced, and Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that we just were, I didn't know you had to ask." he says, and Tyler thinks for a moment.

"Okay." he says, and gets up, starting to walk out.

"Uh, aren't you gonna ask me?" Josh asks.

"Nope, not yet." Tyler says in return, and Josh laughs, rolling his eyes and going back to the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

Josh wasn't feeling too well. He hated being around this many people he didn't know, and he didn't know where Tyler was. He hated company parties, and he hated his father for making him attend them. It was just a bunch of stuck-up rich people acting all fancy for a couple of hours, glaring at Josh because of his gauged ears and dyed hair and 'vibe of rebellion'. 

But he promised himself and Tyler that he wouldn't drink. It would make things a lot easier, but no, he promised he wouldn't.

So he didn't. God, the things he would do for Tyler went above just not drinking, and Josh was a little glad Tyler didn't exactly know the power he had over Josh.

"Hi Josh!" he heard a familiar voice say, and turned to see the electric blue eyes he saw once before.

"Oh, hi Tom." he answered, trying not to sound as miserable as he felt. 

"Where's Tyler?" he asked, looking around the people surrounding the two.

"I don't know, he wondered off a little while ago and I kinda lost him." Josh said honestly. Tyler got excited when he saw and ice sculpture and ran off through the crowd, leaving Josh here, trying to find the older boy.

"Oh, that's too bad. Here, we could go over to the balcony and maybe it would be easier to find him from there?" Tom genuinely seemed like he was trying to help, so Josh smiled. 

"Yeah, that would be great." he said. Tom took his arm and led him through the crowd and up to the stairs where the balcony was located.

Except, when he was almost to the balcony, he took a turn down a hallway. There was a single door at the end, which he opened and shoved Josh in.

"Uh? Tom? I think you made a wrong turn-"

"Shut up, Josh. As pretty as your mouth is, you need to learn to keep it shut." Tom growled, and Josh wanted to cry because he shoved his lips to his, and his were cold and chapped; nothing like Tyler's which were warm and soft.

He managed to push Tom off. "Stop, Tom! I don't want this!" he said, but Tom ignored him. He ground his hips down hard against Josh's, and Josh could feel his panic making his throat close up and tears started to blur his vision.

"Help!" he yelled as loud as possible. "Tyler! Tyler! Help!" he managed to get out before Tom was shoving his hand in his mouth, muting any sounds. Josh started to hyperventilate as he felt Tom's other hand creep under the waistband of his jeans.

"Poor Joshy, where's little Tyler now?"

The door swung open, "Right fucking here, asshole." 

Josh felt Tom freeze. Then he heard the sickening sound of a bone crunching as Tyler punched him right in the nose, making Tom's head whip back and slam against the wall. Tyler punched him in the throat, making Tom fall to the ground, trying to breathe. Tyler grabbed his collar and yanked him up, forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Listen to me. You so much as _look_ in Josh's direction again, you're fucking dead. Got it?" Tom nodded, eyes pleading for mercy. "You're fucking pathetic, I'm not wasting my training on you." Tyler spat on him, then shoved him against the wall one final time, taking Josh by the arm and leading him out of the closet.

He pulled Josh out of the party and called their driver. As soon as the two were in the limo, Tyler took Josh in his arms. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked gently.

Josh shook his head, and felt more tears start to build up in his eyes. He couldn't get the feeling of Tom's hands off him, couldn't shake off the memory of his cold lips pressed to his. 

Then he was crying into Tyler's chest, and Tyler just let him, holding him tight and not questioning anything. When Josh's cries finally died down to small hiccups and sniffles, Tyler pulled Josh into his lap and wiped the younger boy's tears away.

'I l-love you so much, Tyler." he hiccuped, and then leaned in and kissed Tyler gently.

"I love you too Joshua," he said back when they pulled apart. "And I'll always be there for you." he said.

Josh was calm now, sitting in Tyler's lap with his head resting in the crook of Tyler's neck. He smiled at the words, "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

Josh was a moaning mess under Tyler, hands tied behind his back and collar prominent against his skin. He wasn't gagged, however, but Josh didn't question it. When it came to sex, Tyler was in control.

"Josh-" Tyler started, before moaning and thrusting again. "W-Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Josh stopped and stared at him. All that's going through his mind is pleasure because fuck Tyler has his dick in him right now and disbelief because Tyler just asked him to be his boyfriend _while he has his fucking dick in him._

And Josh starts laughing. He can't stop-and Tyler doesn't know what to do. Should he pull out, or...?

"Oh my god-yes. Yes I'll be your boyfriend, Tyler. God, only you would ask that while your _balls deep_ in me. Only you." Josh says, and Tyler starts giggling. It was pretty stupid, now that Tyler thinks about it. Can you imagine how _awkward_ it would've been if he said no?

He kisses Josh sweetly before beginning to fuck his _boyfriend_ slowly and lovingly. That's right, his _boyfriend._

 


End file.
